


Find My Way

by Soruga0Bandgeek



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Confusion, Gen, Iemitsu why did you do it?, and teenagers, dishonor on you, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soruga0Bandgeek/pseuds/Soruga0Bandgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe of my We Are Two story, in which Iemitsu decides to only keep one of his children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find My Way

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is me messing around with this idea.  
> I am more brain dead than anything, but I can't let go of this idea.  
> Also anything relating to Hawai'i gangs or how the foster care system goes, I'm making it up as I go (while trying to fit in some facts, which I suck at comphrehending, but whoop-de-doo).
> 
> ADDbaby, this is honestly your fault.  
> Also some of the OCs that are mentioned in We Are Two for Nana's beginning are probably a little different since they weren't as fleshed out, I tried fixing it, but something probably went by me.

 

**A Different Beginning**

* * *

 

Twins were not what they had been expecting. Two children was already two too many, it would honestly have been better if Nana hadn’t ended up pregnant at all. They had been expecting a boy and only that - Iemitsu would have considered keeping the two, but the complication that followed the labor and his Nana falling ill to the point she couldn’t care for either child, well it made the decision for him.

Nana would not be able to handle the stress of raising twins alone when the time came for him to be called back to Italy.

The pink bundle in his arms squirmed, one arm getting free as it reached out for to him. The baby girl with pretty baby blue eyes looked up at him, for the entire world seeing and not seeing him.

In that moment he wasn’t Sawada Iemitsu - doting husband and soon-to-be silly father- he was Iemitsu Sawada, the man who had been raised in the Mafia, who was the Boss of Vongola’s CEDEF. Gazing one last time at the babe in his arms, he duly noted that this would not be the last time he would sending a child away to live without their parents, but it would be the first time he would turn his own away.

The thought would haunt him in the years to come.

 He could only hope to be forgiven.

 

* * *

 Natsume Hayashi was her name.

Currently six years old and chubby cheeked, with a tendency to stay near whoever the caretaker of the day was and a habit to reach out for someone that wasn’t there. She had headaches that bordered being migraines and felt as lost as some of the children that had been taken away from their homes.

She had been in the foster care system for as long as she could remember (that included a woman named Jasmine, who was probably something important to her, but shouldn’t be.)

The thing with Jasmine was that she was dead and Natsume was alive -  Jasmine who had been about to turn twenty, still filled with cheer and a sparkle in her eye that she could probably do something in her life – was killed in a shooting that should have never happened.

(Really who knew that putting up warnings in a school about carrying weapons would be hugely ignored by people who had an itch or a grudge to settle?)

Taken down by a gunman, Jasmine died as Natsume took her first breath.

There was warmth and the feeling of being completely whole, before it was all taken away. When Natsume found herself blinking up at a unfamiliar ceiling, feeling as if a part of herself had been taken away, finally acknowledging her surroundings did she realize that something felt oh so wrong.

She had been three when that first happened and had promptly freaked and passed out. The next time it happened, she had been five, feeling more like the past woman than herself. At the age of six Natsume had realized she was much more than she should be, recalling names and years and so many things that wouldn’t matter anymore in her life.

Natsume did what most any child who suffered from traumatic memories did – _remembering your death at least a previous life counted, right? –_ And she shut it away.

It was 1999, her birthday only two months away when Natsume discovered her hands glowing an odd purplish blue color after a rather bad nightmare. The flickers of gold near the edges made it a pretty sight, reminding her of a two tailed cat with similar purple flames and golden eyes.

The small bout of flame usage exhausted her and when she woke up the next morning, she only barely recalled the nightmare and the colored fire.  

Since then pieces of Jasmine filtered in, voices that soothed her, sometimes they set her nerves on edge because they were screaming and yelling and filling her with fear. Sometimes the memories were that of a younger boy and girl, giggling in ridiculous glee, other times the stress of exams came through, or enjoying the sweltering Californian heat while at the beach with friends.

If the memories were right and if she remembered the dreams that had come through, Natsume would agree that she was in not in the best of places.

Oahu, Hawaii was beautiful, if a little pricy – for Natsume it was a big island, with just her lonely self to put up with. The weather was always nice and it was good to know when to look away when the local gang came around to get protection money from the small businesses or to teach big mouthed kids a thing or two.

She had few friends, mostly the children she tended to foster with and they came and went, some coming back and others finding a family to care for them.

It was in these moments where she felt her loneliest that she could recall that warm purple-blue fire and feel comforted when it would create an image of a mother that was not hers consoling her. The caretakers could only do so much and by the time she was ten Natsume had figured out how to make a perfect replica of herself to leave behind so she could walk around Kaneohe.

These walks of her tended to go for as long as she was able to hold her copy, at first it was a quick walk around the block to get away from feeling confined, the next it was finding her way around the residential district and then to the nearby beach, to the point that she was able to not only form her own self that would last all throughout the night, but she was able to make a scooter to take her even farther out.

So it was of no surprise when two years of no incidents went by, when the small gang that had made itself known in Kailua came across the twelve year old girl.

When the men looked upon the frowning girl, whose knuckles were white from how hard she gripped the handles of her scooter, they recalled a similar girl. It was in the line of her jaw, the chin and her brows that they recalled the woman who had cared for them no matter what they did.

“Who you girl?” one of them asked, curiosity clear in their dark eyes as they squinted to try and see more similarities.

It could be coincidence, there are many other girls on the island with the warm brown skin this one had, but the way the girl pursed her lips, the way her eyebrows seemed to raise up as if pondering if she should answer.

“Natsume,” her voice wasn’t the light airy soprano that the girl they had once called cousin was, it was a pitched a bit lower and smooth.

The lone female of their group hummed, looking up at the late night sky, “Kind of late to be out, don’t you think?”

It was obvious the young teen before them was uncomfortable, but she didn’t know their small click. While _The Company_ may have fallen and many small gangs ran wild trying to take and fill up whatever spots they could, theirs had always strayed from them.

Once upon a time they may have considered going for the illusion of power, but it took one girl actively caring for them, listening, and watching out for them to know better.

Nana had taught them better and they tried to continue helping others like she had helped them.

So it was more out of concern that they asked _why_ she was out and _who_ she was, because though _The Company_ may have formally ended, there were still pieces of them floating about, hiding away behind fake store fronts and shady titles.

Judging by petulant look on her face, they knew it was going to be difficult with this one, compared to the other street kids and brats of the neighborhood they tended to check over.

“We’ll walk you home,” it was Mikey who offered the smallest and youngest of them all.

This made Natsume step back a little, her shoulders hunching and her chin coming down so they could see her glaring up at them.

“I can take myself home.”

And without a farewell the girl turned herself around and made her way back to wherever her home was. The group of five looked at her retreating figure, when the oldest of them flicked a hand in her direction and two parted away going in the same direction as the girl. Whether she wanted it or not, they would at least make sure she got home safe.

 

* * *

There was a habit Natsume had when she was younger that she slowly grew out.

At first she figured it was because of her always being beside a caretaker, turning to them when she was confused or had something that interested her. She would later realize that it was something she continued doing after she stopped hovering around, her right hand always going to grab at something or someone that wasn’t there.

Whenever she would catch herself she would feel lost and confused, because _someone_ had to be there.

She would grow out of it, but in times of stress or when she felt just too much, she would grab for something that wasn’t there and feel a bitter disappointment and loneliness fill her when all her hands grasped was air.

By the time she was in her first year of high school, she had mostly forgotten the tick, though it would reemerge whenever she would visit those people from Kailua. They were interesting people that ended up popping up in her life after that one night she met them and though she should be wary, it was nice to know that people other than the ones she lived with took a genuine interest in her.

They were also ridiculously amusing.

Zack Michele was the leader, tall, dark and thick with muscle, his dark hair never giving away his age of forty, always had stories to tell of their youth when they were much more a ragtag group of brats than the crew they currently were. Isaak Akiu was of the same age, hair a medium brown color, and barely tanned skin and though he wasn’t as tall as Zack, he was as just muscular.

Reno Morales was the third eldest and he was the fairest one of the group next to Esmi Hughes, whose curly light brown hair was always cropped short. The youngest was Alik Amos having joined the ranks of supposed gang, but stood tall with the people that were considered the leaders.

And Natsume, well she was just a fifteen year old girl who may or may not have wished for a family to take her in.

Sure when they first met she was stubborn and rude, but what twelve year old brat wouldn’t be when confronted about what she was doing? Yeah it was wrong and it wasn’t safe for her to be out on her own so late, but she had ways to protect herself, she wasn’t stupid.

So over the course of that year, while not wanting to hear it from the group, she was curious about them. She had heard from the locals that though most everyone outside of Kailua considered them a gang, they were the ones that kept the surviving ones from the Waianae Coast from encroaching into their claimed territory.

They weren’t the violent – well, not _that_  violent, they only pounded on people who deserved it – tatted up thugs that she was told to watch out for, they were the ones anyone could go to for help and they would try in whatever way they could.

They had once told her that they tried to reach for anyone that wanted to be helped, that they spread the love and care and feeling of family to anyone that wanted it. Yeah, sometimes it got messy, but that was because someone was asking for a beat down.

It was how Natsume first got her Auntie and Uncles, understood that family wasn’t just blood related or dependent on whether a couple wanted to adopt and bring kids who didn’t have families into one. Family was just loving and caring and giving yourself to someone and accepting them just as much as they accepted you.

It didn’t matter what you looked like, what you had done, all that mattered was that love and care was spread around and everyone understood that no matter what, everything was fine.

She was fine.

Natsume Hayashi couldn’t be happier.

 

* * *

At sixteen she was moved from the home she had spent most of her life in and put into a shared apartment with three other girls who had applied for the Transitional Housing Placement program.

It was the summer before her junior year of high school and she had been working a summer job and with the help of the social worker that came by and the care taker that watched over them, she had gotten her driver’s license.

Once school started, Natsume strove to prove that she was able to live on her own, have a job and excel in school, while also participating in clubs like dance and volleyball.

She knew she was clumsy – she could clearly remember on the first day of school tripping over _nothing,_ and she was very happy that she at least managed to not eat shit in front of the people around her. Her friend’s would have been merciless, teasing and holding it over her head until someone else did something just as embarrassing (that time came when Jacky was too busy checking out one of the baseball players and she missed her mouth and stabbed herself in the cheek with a spork).

It was why she tried so hard in dance, to at least help her with not tripping over her own feet and help her keep balance. She picked up volleyball because it seemed like fun and also a great way to relieve stress by being one of the most aggressive players once she was given the chance to go on court.

The Kailua Crew (because they weren’t a gang) often asked her if she was doing too much when she got the chance to see them and yeah sometimes it felt like maybe she was, but at the same time she never felt so free and in control of herself.

Even back when she was the other woman, she was always listening and following what everyone else did, being passive and letting others walk over her and sometimes taking advantage of her kindness. Natsume didn’t want to be like Jasmine, she didn’t want to depend on others or have people use her.

She was striving to be her own person away from the foster group she had grown with, to be able to be the adult (one that she never truly got the chance to be). She wanted to live and experience things and she couldn’t do that tied down.

Jasmine may have been happy being as she was, but thinking over the memories and the times of the other girl, Natsume didn’t want that.

She wanted more, thought she deserved more.

She was given a life without family and damned she would be if she let that affect her. Yeah when she was a child she was sad and lonely, deciding to wallow and daydream about long-distant relatives coming to her rescue.

She saw all types of children from different situations make a stay and she realized that maybe family wasn’t all that important. She threw away that childish dream of being picked up and decided she could do it herself.

There was stubbornness in her and a spirit that would push her far.

 

* * *

It was during winter vacation of her senior year that one problem arose.

Hazel eyes were wide open in fear, her lip bloody and bruised as she kneeled before the body that had dropped right after she spat those words to them. Shaky hands reached out for the still form of the man that had tried to grab her, she pulled back before she touched him, instead reaching for the flip phone she had been gifted by Esmi.

She called the very woman, who answered and all Natsume said was “ _Help_.”

She was actually around Kailua and the woman had made it to Kalama Beach Park quick. When Esmi had come, she hadn’t noticed the body that Natsume was sitting beside, all the brunette woman saw was how grey the recently turned eighteen year old was.

“I didn’t mean too,” Natsume whispered when Esmi crouched down and took her face into her hands, thumbs wiping away at the tears. “He was hurting me and all, all I said was to leave me alone, to let me go,” here she hiccupped, hands shakily gesturing at the body that Esmi hadn’t seen until Natsume actually pointed it out. “I-I don’t know how, I just wanted him away from me.”

Purplish-blue wisps lingered over the man, a thin line of it swirling around his neck.

Esmi pulled Natsume into her arms, tucking the eighteen year old’s face into the crook of her neck so that she wouldn’t look at the body. The older woman released a steady breath, eyes a little wide as she tried to process and figure out what to do.

“We got you, no worries,” the woman murmured into Natsume’s ear as she shook against her. Esmi’s hands rubbed at the girl’s back hoping to soothe her, “Don’t worry, Natsume.”

It seemed they would have to call up someone from Wai’anae to solve this problem.

 

* * *

 They covered up the body for a while longer or at least Natsume did with that little trick of hers as Esmi made a call that had her muttering quite aggressively in a foreign language. The sun had finally set when whoever Esmi called approached them, calling first for the short haired woman and then trying to snap Natsume out of her daze.

He was handsome, the man who stood before her and usually she would have admired him, but right now she wasn’t really feeling it.

“Show me,” hazel clashed with the dark green ones of the brunet and like she had done with Esmi, she repeated again, willing the body to be revealed to them and yet being hid from everyone else. The man noticed the power she had more than the body, a knowing smirk curled his lips as he ran his eyes over the girl before finally focusing on the dead man.

There weren’t many flame users on the islands, choosing to live on Mafia Land or on the road if they got the chance. The few flame users that were, belonged to selective groups that had been supposedly disbanded once Charles Marsland started up all that noise and brought in some of the big names down.

Tulio Ramíez was one of the few that had managed to stay out of that mess, deciding to take his work outside the island and towards one that would actually appreciate it, before that whole uproar actually started.

He had contacts and was one of the better known smugglers currently in Oahu.

Having dealt with the Kailua Crew before he knew how they rolled (because it was better to know what was actually around than find out by surprise).

Though calling to help clean out a dead body was a first from the Crew, it wouldn’t by the first time he would be doing something like this.

He gave a sharped tooth smile, hands coming in front and lacing together as he cracked them and began to get to work.

“Just keep that mist up,” here he gestured at the colored flames, “And we’ll get this over with.”

He could see Esmi about to question him, ask him his fee, but he only held up a hand to keep her from saying anything.

“Free of charge if you just show me what you can do with that flame, kid.”

 

* * *

They had caught her once, while reading one of those Harry Potter books doing strange things. The lights had flickered and an oddly colored fire had emerged from her, before it focused down into a small ball in her hands.

Another time Esmi had seen her create a perfect clone of herself, before Natsume scurried off to a late night meet up with her dance club from school. The woman had let it go, once she made sure Natsume was actually where she was supposed to be and returned back in time to replace herself.

The caretakers of the foster home had no clue that the girl would sneak out and hadn’t noticed anything out of place.

Perhaps such things would have been considered odd and they would have called someone to see to the girl, but they knew the world they lived in, had heard the mutterings of mysterious things happening on the mainland.

And now she watched Natsume do unimaginable things that not even she could have hoped to imagine.

The walls had morphed into something else; creations had sprung forth ranging from small sized cats to panthers that eyed both her and Tulio as if they were its next meal.

There was also the need to listen to Natsume, to obey whatever command fell from her lips and for a while it was like floating on a cloud, until Esmi was brought back from wherever she had gone and she stood watching as Tulio fell to his knees, a blank look on the usually smirking man’s face.

A sigh of content escaped the man before reality was brought back down and he eyed them the two of them, wondering if what he had experienced was real or not.

“What was that?” the Puerto Rican man asked as he slowly stood up, his brows furrowed as he tried to process what he had just experienced. It was impossible for what he had seen to be reality, the woman he had once thought he loved buried six feet in the ground.

It was odd to see Natsume so expressionless, her usually smiling visage completely gone, replaced with a dead look in her eyes. The girl shrugged at the question, not really knowing how to answer it. All she had wanted them to experience was something they wished they could do or feel like. It was tiring to pull that trick on people, seeing as she had to expend more of something to get the proper results.

(She had done it once, mostly to convince her teammates that they could do drill and it had taken a lot out of her to do that).

“I just wanted you to experience something nice.”

The corner of Tulio’s mouth seemed to twitch and Natsume was at least glad he didn’t smile like he had been doing this whole time since he came to ‘help’ them.

“If you ever need a job, you should call me,” was all the man said after a couple of minutes went by. Pleasantries were exchanged, the body now already in Tulio’s hands as was his curiosity over the power he called Mist Flame.

Esmi and Natsume left, the older woman making sure Natsume made it to her apartment safe and sound before taking off.

Natsume didn’t sleep that night even after being questioned by one of the girls why she had come home so late, still reeling from what had happened and how exhausted she was from actively using her flames to impress that man, Natsume only shrugged.

“Sorry, I got lost on the road of life.” 

 

* * *

When graduation came around, Natsume was happy at least for the moment. It wasn’t until after the graduation that the worries she had been shoving to the back of her mind reared their ugly head and she was a mess.

She had finally moved to Kailua instead of continuing to live Kaneohe, closer towers the Crew and yet farther from her work, which at the moment was enough to keep her afloat.

University was going to be expensive, even with the scholarships she had applied for and any help she could receive from the government. She was already spending a good chunk of money on rent and the rest going to her necessities.

The eighteen year old looked for a job that paid better than the current one she had, but it seemed like if a bout of bad luck had hit her. She knew if she asked, Esmi and the others would help her out and as much as she appreciated them for that, they had done enough for her.

They had been the family she never had, always watching out and going to support her at games and dancing competitions. Giving her advice when she needed it and helping her out when shit went down – hell they helped her cover up a murder –

 _Tulio_!

The name sprung up and her hand went to her cell, before she paused thumb slowly stroking the side of the phone. The man had said if she ever needed a job to call him and she had seen him a couple times in the last six months – though if he was stalking her and just happened to be around, Natsume didn’t know.

With a soft, ‘fuck it’ uttered, Natsume flipped her phone open and called the man.

When a deep voice answered on the other end, Natsume only hoped she had made the right decision.

 

* * *

Though it gave her the creeps to return to Kalama Park, Natsume went and was a bit surprised to see Tulio already their waiting for her.  The eighteen year old breathed out and made her way to him, not exactly happy to be on the receiving end of what he thought was a charming smile.

It probably was, but her meeting and short time with the man had stopped any type of attraction from forming.  

She sat beside him when he patted at the space beside him at the bench, it was quiet as they let the sound of the ocean, of people and cheering kids wash over them. It was a nice day to be at the beach – but really when wasn’t it? – and she wished she had brought a bathing suit along with her skim board so she could actually relax and focus on something else.

“Want to keep this between us or –“

There was the odd sensation of being wrapped around something cool and Tulio didn’t need to ask again if she had done what he assumed she had.

“So you want a job?”

“That gets me clean money so I can pay for school,” she said, knowing exactly what Tulio did after she asked Esmi what the man actually did.

The man huffed, she thought she heard him chuckle, but she wasn’t sure.

“Such a good girl, aren’t you?”

Natsume grimaced not liking his tone or how he addressed her, “Look –“

“I think I may have something you can do, but you gotta keep quiet, don’t want the others ‘round here to know ya?"  

* * *

 

Information was what he wanted her to get.

It was figuring out how to get it that was her job and it fell on Tulio training her and showing her how to ask questions, informing her of what she could do with her Mist Flames, and if it all came down to it how to fight and hold back people twice her size.

Tulio had small tabs on certain groups, but he wanted to make sure that that wasn’t all there was. Sure crime had come down ever since they busted the big names over ten years ago, but they still left behind people that would follow in their footsteps.

She was only eighteen and she felt dirty.

Natsume knew she wasn’t ugly, but she wasn’t as pretty as some of the other girls. She learned how to twist her power and managed to get small time thugs on what their status quo was. They led her to the bigger fish, who she was able to manipulate just as easily – no one expected a flame user, let alone a Mist, the one flame that could turn reality and fantasy and mix the two up, that could turn everything a person knew upside down and make it wrong.

She had stories both here and in her once upon a time life, there were ninja tricks she pulled from Naruto (that had sadly not found its way in this life),  magic use that she got from Harry Potter and the video games she played once upon a time (Oblivion was out at least and so was Harry Potter). She warped all that she once thought impossible and pulled it together.

Of course she wasn’t the best at gathering information, she slipped up several times, but at least they never got a clear face or name. That or she went with her complete last resort and though it never felt right, it wasn't difficult to ease a person into death (she was at least happy she didn't have to be hands on about it.)

It was in her second year of Uni that she realized that information gathering wasn’t really her thing, Tulio was obviously more fitted for that, she just made sure to open ways for him to go in and come out clean. Loathe as she was admitting it, she knew all good jobs must come to an end and Tulio was finding ways and people better than her to get whatever job he wanted done.

“I can kill pretty easily,” she said once, hazel eyes looking over at the rolling waves as she was stretched out on one of Tulio’s lounge chairs. It disgusted her, it made her feel terrible that she was taking a life, but finding that that very life she took had taken just as much, had willingly hurt and taken from others, well, she didn’t feel as bad. “What can you do?”

Watching Tulio still, the cup of whiskey paused before his lips was amusing. The Puerto Rican man was a smuggler and a gatherer of information, she had helped pave a way for him to get in and put a few other people in. He knew how to deal with death, he just didn’t like being the cause of it.

Tulio cleared his throat setting his glass down and looked at her, his expression unusually serious.

“Is that really the path you want to go?” he had grown fond of her, she was young and bright, willing to do whatever to get out of the small rut she was in. She had proven that she worked hard to get herself through school and he remembered how she said she had wanted to work.

Clean.

Killing, murdering – that wasn’t clean.

But if that was really what she wanted, Tulio would find a way.

 

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was twenty four and had been in the middle of a medical exam when _Shamal_ presented him some files. At his inquiring look, the Doctor only sniffed and said “I thought you should take a look.”

With the exam done, Tsuna strolled back to his office, contemplating on letting Natsu out and roll around while he relaxed in his big, comfy chair. That idea was quickly shot down when he caught Reborn’s tall figure already sitting at his desk, legs kicked up and crossed over at the ankle, fedora pulled down to cover his face.

Well there was always the couch, which was just as comfortable.

Tsuna knew that Reborn wasn’t napping or anything, but he chose to ignore the hitman for now as he pulled the coffee table closer to the table so that he could lean over the files he had been presented. Something in him told him he wasn’t going to like what he was about to read, but he continued on and just hoped no one had gotten gravely injured and he was just being told about it.

Cracking open the file Tsuna noted that it was a kept account from the day of his birth, along with his mother and father’s files. At the very back there was a blank file that he found odd, until his fingers touched it and whatever illusion had been put on it broke under his fingers.

Reborn found it odd the moment Tsuna’s flames seemed to dim. Reborn lifted his fedora when he heard Tsuna breathe deeply and tried not to flinch when Tsuna’s flames roared to life – hurt, anger, and pure unaccounted rage. Reborn stood up from where he sat about to ask Tsuna what the hell he was doing, only for him to get a file thrust into his face.

“Read that, I’m going to find my father.”

Blinking Reborn watched the Decimo’s retreating form and only looked down the file when the door to the office snapped shut.

It seemed like a doctor’s paperwork, denoting Tsunayoshi’s conception and that would have been normal if he hadn’t come upon the one that had been blanked out and hidden in the back of the file. With a press of his flame, the Mist illusion broke – years after being woven it had grown weak and would have fallen through the smallest bit of flame – and Reborn quickly understood why Tsuna had lost it.

Reborn looked over the information and shook his head.

Poor, poor Iemitsu, he was really going to get it. 

 

* * *

No one really knew why the Vongola Boss had suddenly blown up; everyone had felt the way his flames had flared up. Not even the Boss’ own Guardians knew what was happening and though Reborn knew, it really wasn’t his place to inform them.

Especially since Tsuna had no clue about his sister and was trying to get information out of his father by literally beating the living hell out of him.

It didn’t actually take that long to get Iemitsu to submit, what did take forever was getting all the worried Guardians out of the Boss’ office and it took Reborn pulling out his gun and asking them if they thought he was incompetent in watching over Tsuna did they relent and go on about their day.

Tsuna sat at his seat, Iemitsu across from him.

The brunet laid forth the file that _Shamal_ of all people had given him and he almost relished in the way his father cringed. Iemitsu sighed, knowing that this would come back to bite him in the ass, but knowing that he had done right and assured his only daughter a better life truly outside of the Mafia, well it was worth it.

“Her name is Natsume Hayashi,” Iemitsu said, opening up the file and bringing out Natsume’s information. He wondered how she was now, the last he recalled she had been a babe that fit perfectly in his arms and he had decided to keep himself from any of her information to stop the bitterness and self-hatred from welling up.

Too late for that.

“She is safe and that is all that matters.”

Tsuna’s Boss Mask truly was a terrific thing and he idly blamed Reborn for that.

“Where?”

Iemitsu raised a brow, setting the file down, letting it flip shut. The blond man leaned back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other, his eblows resting against the arm rests and hazel green eyes matching Tsuna’s look.

“Are you going to look for her, Tsuna?” Iemitsu asked already knowing the answer just by looking at his sons eyes. “You’ll only hurt her and yourself, just leave her be and let her live her life in peace, or would you really be so selfish as to drag her into this?”

Perhaps his last words had done something.

Iemitsu understood how his son had felt in his youth, having dragged in most of his friends into the Mafia life, Tsuna more often than not felt regret and slightly ashamed that he had brought such violence into innocent people’s lives.

Even after they had accepted it.

“I want to know her at least.”

Silence descended between the two, Reborn standing near the window ready to move if anything else happened between the two.

“Tulio Ramírez,” Iemitsu said, letting the name ring before he stood up. “He’ll know more than I would.”

And of course he would, Iemitsu had made damn sure his baby girl would grow up fine. Understood that she would struggle in the life he had left her in, but he made sure that there would be someone who would watch out for her when she needed it.


End file.
